Boomer
Boomer is a female customer who first appeared as a Closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Powsicle Hates: Hospital Food Occupation: Daredevil Boomer's a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Appearance Boomer has a light skin, dark, thick hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyeshadow. She wears a white helmet with light blue transparent visor, a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A blue star is seen on the either side of the helmet, and also has a tiny white spike with short, blue stem. She also wears a collared white, long-sleeved cuffed shirt with blue front, stars on the sleeves, striped edges, and a folded bottom studded by white stars. She wears red and white striped pants, a red cape, and white shoes with red laces. Clean-Up Her eyes are a little more apart, her clothing was remodeled, and her hair has a thicker and more detailed appearance. Styles Style B Boomer has loose hair adorned by a red hairclip with a gray star in it. She wears a red and black jacket with blue sleeves and collar, and red and black rolled cuffs, and has red folded bottom studded by white stars. She wears black and blue striped pants, a white cape, and black shoes with blue stripes, imprinted white stars, silver soles, and dark red laces. Style H Boomer's helmet now has a dark translucent visor and two small flags pinned on each side: blue and red. Both have a white star printed on them, black stems, and altered color of rounded finials. She wears a red jacket with white accents and printed stars on the sleeves, blue and white collar, blue thin stripes on the rolled cuffs, and a folded bottom that resembles her usual outfit. She also wears blue and white striped pants, a blue cape, and the shoes she had on her Style A. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *8 Cheese Cubes (all) *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Powsicle Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Candy Rockets *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Fried Calamari *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Provolone Stars *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Star Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry Star Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles *Red Velvet Star Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese (All) *8 Bacon (All) *4 Chicken (Left) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Candy Rockets *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Cherry **White Chocolate Star Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Powsicle Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Candy Rockets *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Mulberry Medley *Mulberry Medley *Star Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Taco with Chicken *Blazeberry Sauce *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Baked Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Unagi **Fried Calamari **Snow Peas *Furikake *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Beef Brisket **Snow Peas *BBQ Rub *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Powsicle Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Blazeberry Sauce *Refried Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Baked Beans *Lettuce *Onion *Sour Cream *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Blueberries *Pancake *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Decaf with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Pancake *Blueberries *Pancake *Blue Star Sprinkles *Blueberry Syrup *3 Star Cookies *Drink: **Large Powsicle Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Bacon (All) *4 Chicken (Left) *4 Pulled Pork (All) *4 Onions (Right) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Starlight BBQ) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cheddarwurst on a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Pulled Pork *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Starlight Sparkler **Large Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Red Velvet Cookie with Pomegranate ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Powsicle Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Pomegranate ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Red Velvet Cookie with Pomegranate ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Crackle Crumbs ** Powsicle Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Star Sprinkles ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cherrybomb Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Star Sprinkles * Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pancake *Blueberries *Pancake *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Decaf with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Pancake *Blueberries *Pancake *Blue Star Sprinkles *Blueberry Syrup *3 Star Cookies *Drink: **Large Powsicle Punch with Ice Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 16 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 56 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 19 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 23 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 11 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee and Candy Rocket. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Powsicle Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee and Rocket Ragu. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee and Star Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Provolone Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee, Powsicle Cake, and Candy Rocket. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee, Red Frosting, Powsicle Cake, and Candy Rocket. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee, Red Velvet Crust, and Mulberry Medley. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Starlight BBQ and Cornbread. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Powsicle Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee and Star Cookies. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Grated Parmesan Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Jubilee Popcorn. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Starlight Jubilee and Star Cookies. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is a playable character in the game. She is the first customer to be rescued in Level 3. Her Special Skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. Trivia *The color scheme of Boomer's outfit mostly resembles that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing. *She is the first customer to have a double order in Papa's Wingeria. *She is the first Papa's Wingeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She is the only character in the platformer games who uses a weapon that stuns enemies before directly killing them. *She always represents Starlight Jubilee, and she even appears in most of the holiday pictures for the 4th of July. **However, although she didn't represent Starlight BBQ in Papa's Cheeseria, Papa's Sushiria, and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she still favors it. **She is also the only customer to favor holidays celebrated in July in all of the Gamerias that have holidays. *From Papa's Bakeria onwards, the Daredevil sticker is earned by serving her while wearing a Stunt Helmet and Cape. Order Tickets Boomer Wingeria.png|Boomer's Wingeria order Boomer Hot dog.png|Boomer's Hot Doggeria order Boomer Star CUp.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Boomer's Cupcakeria regular order Boomer Powsicle.png|Boomer's Freezeria HD order Boomer Jubilee.png|Boomer's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer B.png|Boomer's Pastaria regular order Boome to go.png|Boomer's Freezeria To Go! order Boomer Starlight.png|Boomer's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer Donuteria.png|Boomer's Donuteria regular order Boomer winger.png|Boomer's Wingeria HD order Boomer PTG.png|Boomer's Pizzeria To Go! order Boomer BBQ.png|Boomer's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Boomer cheese.png|Boomer's Cheeseria regular order Boomer Star CTG.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer cherry.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Boomer Star.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Boomer CHD.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria HD regular order Boomer Hoshi.png|Boomer's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee boom.png|Boomer's Bakeria regular order boomertmhs.png|Boomer's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ boomertmh.png|Boomer's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Boomer (Holiday).png|Boomer's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Boomer (Regular).png|Boomer's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Boomer (Holiday).png|Boomer's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Taco Mia To Go! Boomer (Regular).png|Boomer's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Boomer (Holiday).png|Boomer's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Boomer (Regular).png|Boomer's Pancakeria HD regular order Pizzeria HD Boomer (Regular).jpeg|Boomer's Pizzeria HD regular order 4A309C47-2BF5-4176-9617-8F081AA667A6.jpeg|Boomer’s Hot Doggeria HD Order Ticket during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Boomer (Holiday).png|Boomer's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Boomer (Regular).png|Boomer's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-12 at 9.51.39 PM.png|Boomer's Full Scooperia Order during Starlight Jubilee Gallery 29.jpg BOOMER IS MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased July4th 2012.jpg Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer 946870 649905105037460 803240278 n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2 Radley Fight.png|Boomer vs. Radley Madish Radley Fight 3.png MadBoomer.png|Someone made Boomer mad... Boomer in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Boomer.png Poor Boomer.PNG|It's kind of upsetting to see the daredevil of all people in distress Perfect Boomer.jpg|Perfect Boomer bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-51-439.jpg Boomerperfect.png|Even picky Boomer agrees my wings are perfect! Gremmieperfect.png Newyears2015.jpg boomer2.png|Boomer perfect in Hot Doggeria! Boomer Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Boomer has perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! BoomerCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Boomer gets a perfect sandwich with Pinch Hitwell! Boomer Cheeseria Perfect.png|Boomer and Maggie share the perfect sandwich! Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Boomer perfect.png|Boomer is perfect with donuts on Starlight Jubilee! July4th 2015b.jpg|Boomer in 4th of July poster 2015 Boomer1.png BoomerWaiting.PNG|Boomer waiting in line for wings Boomer's Perfect.png|Boomer's perfect in Wingeria Boomer - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Boomer during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Bakeria Boomer order.png|Boomer is ordering in Wingeria HD Boomer Cupcakeria HD 2.png|Boomer get Silver Award Boomer - Papa Bakeria 2.png|Perfect Banana Cream Pie Special for Boomer Boomer Corn.png|Boomer is ordering cornbread in Taco Mia HD Boomer - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Boomer Style B in Papa's Bakeria July4th 2016 sm.jpg Boomer & Marty Style H.png|Boomer and Marty in Style Hs fibra.png|Radlynn and Boomer ggg.png|Boomer and Radlynn happy boomer.PNG sad boomer.PNG Boomerapproved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Boomer Approved! Perfect Pie - Boomer.png|Perfect pie! Perfect Pie - Boomer (2).png|Perfect Banana Cream and the Boomin' Banana! Perfect Taco - Boomer (HD).png Perfect Sushi - Boomer (SB).png|The sushi looked good for Ms. Starlight! Perfect Taco - Boomer (2).png|Perfect taco! Perfect Cupcakes - Boomer.png|Perfect cupcakes for Boomer during the first day of Starlight Jubilee! Perfect Cupcakes - Boomer (2).png|Perfect and Silver! Boomer stick out tongue.png|Boomer is not pleased with those donuts July4th 2017.jpg IMG 1066.JPG IMG 1133.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Bandicam 2017-12-18 11-00-53-023.jpg July4th 2018.jpg IMG 0303.PNG IMG_0560.PNG IMG_0591.PNG IMG_0701.PNG IMG_0956.PNG Boomer Not Pleased.png IMG_1067.PNG IMG 1110.PNG Fan Art Boomer (I don't know if I should be sorry or not...).PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels Helmetless!Boomer.PNG|EightballPixels strikes yet again. Another sprite edit, this time her headcanon for Boomer without her helmet. Boomer V2.PNG|EightballPixels Strikes back! Remake of her very first sprite edit Boomer happy.png|By PAPL Boomer sketch copy.jpg|By MintIceCream PokerFace!Boomer.PNG|Another work by EightballPixels. It's based on the PV for the Gumi song Poker Face. the bae.png|By Bluethemoonwolf rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari drawn by Bluethemoonwolf Pony Boomer.png|Pony Boomer is gliding p o k e r f a c e.PNG|More of Eightball's work- a backgroundless redraw of the old Poker Face image Pietersite.PNG|Boomer, aka Pietersite by EightballPixels Boomer.gif|By MetaKelly AkariBoomer by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei hello darkness my old friend.png|By Silvie Boomer Playing The Wireless Edition of Ms Pacman (Not Offensive).png|Boomer playing The Ms. Pacman Wireless Edition No White.png 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 Flipline - Boomer.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Boomer.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Boomer no:Boomer Category:B Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers